ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Swampfire
Swampfire, or 'swamp and fire' is the Methanosian sample from the Codon Stream from the planet Methanos. Swampfire is a humanoid plant-like alien with a flame-patterned head. Evolution Powers Swampfire is a humanoid made of plant. He can fire flames, shoot balls of fire or create vine whips. He has chlorokinesis and near invulnerability. *Superhuman Strength: He knocked down a whole Highbreed weather tower. *Chlorokinesis: controls plant life through a type of gas. *Seeds: He can throw seeds that grow into large plants. *Regeneration: healing and vast regenerative powers to the point of near-invulnerability, His regenerative ability also allows him to tunnel underground in vine form, grow his feet to root into the ground, heal his limbs, pass through prison bars, and heal other creatures. His ability to pass through prison bars is present when he convinces Bellicus to become an invincible form of Swampfire from his Alien X form. *Fire Projection: He possesses the power to shoot fire from his palms; his fire is created by igniting methane naturally produced within his body, which results in him having a bad smell, similar to Stinkfly. *He can emit a gas that can knock people unconscious. *The fire blasts, semi-invulnerability and regenerating abilities have positioned him as a replacement of Benmummy , Wildvine , Heatblast , making Swampfire Ben's new main alien. *His abilities are simaliar to jack'o'lantan. Weakness When Albedo transformed into Big Chill he was able to freeze Swampfire. However, this attack created little distraction as Ben broke free using a similar method that he used during the first Highbreed invasion. He ignited the methane in his wrists and broke free when Albedo least expected it. Swampfire, however, is more vulnerable than Heatblast because he can be frozen for periods of time, unlike Heatblast, who is completely invulnerable to cold. Ben 10 Fan Fiction Infos Ben 10: Ultimate Omnitrix In Season 3, immediately after Ben gains the Ultratrix, Ben transforms into Ultimate Swampfire which he calls Worldfire. This Swampfire is able to use white flames or sometimes yellow. He can also camouflage into a tree. Worldfire can also become bigger if in touch of water. Seth 10 Just like Alien Force, he has the same abilities. Swampfire is probably Seth's favorite alien so that means he will use it the most. 10: The Series Swampfire has the same abilities as the Alien Force one. Ben can evolve Swampfire into Ultimate Swampfire. James with the combinations of the Omnitrix and the Gyrotrix can evolve Swampfire in a different fashion, Super Swampfire. After crossing Swampfire and Sol's DNA, a new alien was born, Sol Fire. Super Swampfire Super Swampfire has the same abilities as Swampfire. His new abilities, to control fire, control his lost body parts and they can make a copy of Super Swampfire, his body contains high counts of acid. His appearance, his hands are like claws, his skin is lightened, and his body figure is more muscular. Ben 10 Jr. - Ultimate Alien He has the same powers of their antesessores and he is the second most commonly alien used by Ben Jr. for his great fire power and control plants but often misused as a SPOILER - wrong on occasion in a desert, or in Pisces. '- 'SPOILER Ben 10: Star Command Files *Welcome to Star Command (twice) *Poisonous (goes ultimate) *The Return of the Revenge of the Swarm *Return to the Past (goes ultimate) *Gorvan's Return *Split Personality (used by Sarcastic Ben; goes ultimate) *The Blades of Swordox *Rainy Day Notes *he talks like his nose is closed this is prpobably because he stinks or because he has no nose.﻿ * Swampfire don't have a nose. Category:Origanal Aliens Category:Ultimate Omnitrix Aliens Category:Stan's Aliens Category:Seth 10 Aliens Category:Ultimatrix aliens Category:Fire aliens Category:plant aliens Category:Canon Aliens Category:10: The Series Aliens Category:10: The Series Category:Aliens Category:Finn 10: Fusion Category:Aliens in Brandon 10 Category:Hero Category:Noah 10 Aliens Category:Green Aliens Category:Aliens that stink